Lisaella
Lisaella was a role-play in the form of the theatrical entertainment known as a pantomime. It takes place in Lisa Simpson's dream, and therefore none of what takes place actually happens in the real world of the role-play universe. Well-known role-play characters became fictitious versions of themselves, including Lisa Simpson who became Lisaella. Other major characters included Baroness Bear and Pendini, who were dream-world versions of Luce I. Furr and Mike Pence. Storyline Act 1 In the small town of Springfield, young and exhausted Lisa Simpson turns off her lights, ready to go to sleep. After tossing and turning for several minutes, she falls asleep and suddenly... she's in a large theatre with an entire audience watching her. Asleep on stage, she is woken by the terrible twins Verruca and Hernia (who look suspiciously like Kim King-Un and Donald Trump). Despite not knowing where she is, Verruca and Hernia continually scream at Lisa. They refer to her as Lisaella, causing her to become more and more confused. She is eventually met by a 'lady' who refers to herself as Baroness Bear (a character that appears to be Luce I. Furr disguised). After confessing she does not know who or where she is, Baroness Bear declares that she is Lisaella's step-mother, whilst Verruca and Hernia are her step-sisters. She claims to have married Baron Bear, who appears to be Lisaella's Father. Baroness Bear sets her a list of impossible tasks, which includes reaching a deal for Grexit, something which makes the audience gasp. Baroness Bear then proceeds to leave, taking both Verruca and Hernia with her. After speaking with the audience, who appear to be rooting for her, Lisaella decides to begin working on the tasks that she has been given. The scene changes and suddenly the set on the stage revolves. Royal advisor Pendini (Mike Pence with a rainbow afro) is meeting with Lord Chamberpot (a man resembling Batte S. Casey) to discuss how the prince needs to be married off. Lord Chamberpot's only idea is to hold a referendum, severely frustrating Pendini. Eventually, Pendini comes up with the ingenious idea to hold a royal ball in order to find a royal suitor. In the middle of this scene, an argument broke out between Was De Craicman and Al Gore, who hurled insults at each other whilst Pendini and Lord Chamberpot nervously stood on the stage, not knowing how to handle the situation. Meanwhile, back in the Bear house, Lisaella is hopelessly attempting to solve Grexit. Buttons (a gentleman that some may know as Alex Twickenham) strolls into the house, introducing himself and offering political counsel. Together, they begin to work on how to find a solution. Soon after, Baron and Baroness Bear enter the stage together. Whilst Baron Bear (a posh Stephen Bear) says that the only important thing about Grexit is that we should ensure there are 'no dramas', Baroness Bear disagrees with Buttons in his stances and enters a debate with him. This is followed by Pendini knocking on the door, and informing them all of the Christmas Ball that they are holding at the palace. Lisaella begs to go, but Baroness Bear will only allow it if she comes up with a Grexit solution that she is pleased with. Several hours later, Lisaella is all alone in a dark basement crying her eyes out, because Grexit is an unsolvable task that can never be resolved. The Fairy-Cat-Headed-Being-Godfather (a magical Hugo S. Catman) magically appears, telling Lisaella he is there to help her. He soon magics up a chariot in the shape of a pumpkin led by ponies, as well as giving her a beautiful dress to wear to the ball. The Fairy-Cat-Headed-Being-Godfather tells her to enjoy herself, but warns her that she must be back by midnight. After this, he demands that there must be an intermission! Act 2 The show resumes with Baroness Bear, Verruca and Hernia all plotting for the ball. They plan to make Prince Charming fall in love with both sisters, and then once he marries them and joins the family they will all be royals. They all then laugh at the fact that they believe Lisaella won't be able to go to the ball. As a result of this, the audience began to heckle the three of them. Eventually, Baron Bear enters to pick them up and they all go to the ball. The set changes and suddenly the audience are taken to the palace, where the Christmas ball is commencing. Pendini is standing with Prince Charming (Luke Atmey with a crown upon his head) at the entrance, introducing all of the guests. Pendini tries to convince Prince Charming to marry him, something which he has apparently done before. Prince Charming refuses, insisting he must marry a woman. The first guest to enter is Buttons, who is then shortly followed by Lord Chamberpot. Soon after, Baron Bear, Baroness Bear, Verruca and Hernia enter the stage. They all begin to harass the Prince, with Baroness Bear even going as far to bribing him in order for him to marry her daughters. The Prince and Pendini soon make an excuse to leave, quickly escaping. Pendini makes another plea to marry Prince Charming, before the Prince spots a beautiful young girl... Lisaella. Prince Charming goes up to speak to her and they soon dance. Hours pass and suddenly it is midnight, causing Lisealla to run away. Prince Charming shouts after her, but is unsuccessful. He then notices that she has left her glass slipper and vows to find her. A day later at the palace, Prince Charming, Pendini and Lord Chamberpot all discuss what they can do to find Lisaella. Lord Chamberpot once again comes up with unhelpful ideas, but after a long conversation Pendini decided that the best method to find her would be to go around the village and see who the glass slipper fits. During this scene, Pendini was constantly harassed by Grub, causing him severe anxiety. Pendini was the only character to have the power to envision Grub. Pendini and Prince Charming quickly go to the Bear House with this glass slipper. Verruca and Hernia both hopelessly try to get the glass slipper to fit, but they are unsuccessful. Prince Charming asks if there is anyone else in the house that can try it on, to which Baroness Bear says no. Buttons then leaps out from off-stage, shouting 'OBJECTION'. They ask him what he was doing there, to which he responds 'plot convenience'. Buttons takes the Prince and Pendini to Lisaella, who they then ask to try on the shoe. Prince Charming asks her for her hand in marriage, to which Lisaella responds to by declaring that she cannot because she is only 11 years old. The Prince is utterly humiliated. Baroness Bear, Verruca and Hernia declare that they will tell the press, causing Prince Charming and Pendini to quickly flee the scene. They are then chased by Verruca, Hernia, as well as several other audience members. Baroness Bear then launched into an argument with several audience members, a lot of whom appeared to be from the darkest depths of Hell. After being threatened by Hell's monsters, she disappeared. Baroness Bear soon returned though, causing Buttons to yell 'I give up! I quit!' and storm off of the stage. Lisaella cried out in despair, asking why she did not get a fairy tale ending. Baroness Bear went on to lecture her about the evils of the world, causing Lisaella to scream... Suddenly, Lisa Simpson awakes in her bed in Springfield, screaming. Her Mother, Marge Simpson quickly runs into the room and comforts her. Lisa tells her Mother what happened, to which Marge responds 'it was only a dream'. The lights turns off, and Luce I. Furr, no longer dressed as Baroness Bear, grins, satisfied that the nightmare succeeded in frightening Lisa. Cast Buttons99999 * Lisaella/Lisa Simpson * Pendini/Mike Pence * Buttons/Alex Twickenham * Stephen Bear/Baron Bear * Various Audience Members * Marge Simpson GrandpaGames * Baroness Bear/Luce I. Furr * Lord Chamberpot/Batte S. Casey * Various Audience Members Red498 * Verruca/Kim Jong-Un * Hernia/Donald Trump * Prince Charming/Luke Atmey * Hugo S. Catman/The Fairy-Cat-Headed-Being-Godfather * Various Audience Members __FORCETOC__ Category:Roleplays